Retelling of the Shinsengumi: NARUTO STYLE!
by Hanamoritsuki
Summary: His flowing black hair made anyone catch their breath, expect for this little child. The snow falling down shone in the moonlight. They looked like cherry blossoms in the wind. WARNINGS: Very much OOC:ness, wierdness, sadness, angst, bad words and more!
1. The snowflake capital Part 1

Naruto & Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan Crossover : Chapter 1 : The child and the men

_Thinking back, I realize how dramatically our destiny was changed on that fateful night, when we met her…_

" Where are you? We won't hurt you little boy... Come here! " a man with a katana, a samurai perhaps, yelled towards the night. He had a middle-aged man with him, on his left side. They ran the streets of Japan's most feared city, Kyoto.

" Come here! We won't hurt you, bad. " He said sickly sweetly to the little child, who had a small piece of old bread in his hands. He wasn't saying anything to the man, so the man kept quiet, waiting for some sound. Suddenly, the older man in the left side took his katana and turned around.

" Who goes there?" The shouted towards the darkness. Two men in blue and white _haori_ and crazy look on their face with white-ish gray hair, ran laughing towards the men. They murdered the men while the little boy watched, obliously scared. Then, one of the two crazy men, turned to kill him too. Just before he was about to kill him, a katana came through the man. Behind the katana, was a beautiful man, with the same _haori_ as the two crazy men earlier. The man, who had violet-dark blue hair, took out the katana from the crazy man so fast, that all blood flied off.

" Man, that sucks. I was going to kill all of them myself. " A rusty red-brown haired man said. The said man smiled towards the beautiful violet-dark blue haired man and continued his little "speech".

" Saitou-kun, you only work efficiently at times like this. "

" I merely did my job. " The beautiful man said back to him. It looked like they forgot the little child, who was slowly trying to get away.

" Listen up! " A _bishounen_ with black haired, with katana pointed to the helpless little boy, said.

" Don't try to run. " He continued, seeing the little boy getting really scared.

" You're dead if you dare to show me your back. "

_His flowing black hair made anyone catch their breath, expect for this little child. _

_The snow falling down shone in the moonlight. _

_They looked like cherry blossoms in the wind. _

" My, my... Hijikata-san, you scared him so bad he passed out. " The rusty red-brown haired man told the black haired _bishounen_, smirking.

" Lieutent, what would you like me to do with the corpses? " The beautiful man who killed the crazy men asked the black head, now know as Hijikata-san.

" Take off their _haori_ and leave them. " was heard, before the violet haired man went to take off the _haoris. _

" We'll let the investigators handle the rest. " Hijikata said.

" What should we do with him? " The rusty red head asked, pointing to the passed out boy, still holding his stolen piece of old bread.

" We'll take him back with us. " Hijikata said to him.

" Really? We're not going to kill him? He saw everything. " The rusty read head pointed out, being serious.

" We'll take care of it when we get back. " he said, kind of bitterly.

* * *

A beautiful sun rising made the snowy view even more mystical, creating a warm, yet cold looking masterpiece of nature. The houses were covered in snow, as well as bushes and trees. At someone's house, some snow fell on top of a well, creating a dust like reaction. Inside of that house, layed in a lonely room, a little boy, a cloth in front of his mouth, prevent him speaking. Just now, the boy woke up, and started to struggle. He had been obliously bound, bacause he couldn't open his hands.

' Where am I? ' He thinked, panicking very much. He was a little child, for god's sake!

" I see you're awake. " A man, who opened the door leading outside, said. He had wierd hairstyle. It was like kind of baldy, but still had some pretty lond hair. His eyes looked very friendly, but as the father figure of the little kid said, always expect the unexpected.

" Sorry we've had to treat you like this. " The man said, after seeing the child struggle some more in panic.

" I'm going to untie the rope now, so please be patient. " He continued. He took off the blanket, and started to work on the knot.

" Ahh, Souji's so rude! This is tight enough that it must have hurt. " He mumbled, opening the knot, slightly having troubles with it.

" Could you sit up? " He asked, suprising the child. The man had been very nice to him, that he was starting to feel very wary. He still sat up, not wanting to get in trouble.

" You may remove the gag in your mouth. " The man said after he had removed the cloth holding the gag in it's place. The little boy turned around, questions flying around his head.

" Ah, pardon my rudeness. I am Inoue Genzaburou. You're in the Shinsengumi's headquaters. " The look on the boy's face was really suprised. What did Shinsengumi have with him?

" There's no need to be startled. Please come with me. " Genzaburou said with smile, showing the rope again.

* * *

" Now, go in. " Genzaburou had tied the rope again, only this time only on his wrists. He motioned the boy to get in.

" Morning. Sleep well last night? " A man with rusty red or brown hair asked. There was many men in the room, sitting on a tatami floor. Some on pillows, other just on the floor.

" I bet you did. You have tatami marks on your face. " the same man laughed. The boy looked embarrassed, bringing his hands to his face.

" That's enough, Souji. He's taking you seriously. There aren't any marks on your face. " A beautiful man with blue-ish violet hair said to the child.

" You're a party-pooper, Hajime-kun! " the red head said, easyness flying on his voice.

" You didn't have to spoil my fun. "

" Boys! I've had enough of your squabbling. " A new voice, coming from a black haired _bishounen_, complained.

" Fine. " the red head said boredly.

" So, he's the witness? He's a real shrimp! He's just a kid! " A young man with long hair stated.

" You're not one to talk, Heisuke! " A REALLY long and large man said, fuzzing with the young man's long hair on ponytail.

" Damn right! To us adults, you're a kid too! " Yet another man, this time with long, dark brown-ish red hair, said.

" Shut up! You two old farts stay outta this! " The young man, named Heisuke, shouted, throwing off the hand messing with his ponytail.

" What was that, kiddo? " The large man said, again fuzzing with Heisuke's hair.

" It's not your place to call me "old fart," but call Shinpachi whatever. " The dark brown-ish red head said.

" Jerk! You're stabbing me back, Sano! " The really large guy, now know as Shinpachi, shouted back to the dark brown-ish red head, now know as Sano.

" That's enough, you three! " A powerful looking man, with suprising short hair, shouted.

" I apologize for their rowdy behavior. There's no need to be afraid. " Another man, with black, pretty long, not so long as Heisuke's or Sano's, but long still. He had glasses, which made him pretty unique. Kinda of.

" Shut the door and take a seat. " He ordered kindly. The child nodded to this and turned around to close the door. His yukata-like costume wrinkled a bit, but he didn't care. He sat down, next to the red headed, mean man and the really long, black haired, who looked mean. He was very nervous, thinking what they would say.


	2. The snowflake capital Part 2

**_Hello, dear reader! This is my first A/N Evah! Anyways, Sorry for not explaning what haori and bishounen meant... Haori are the kimono-like over-jackets in Japan. And Bishounen means beautiful young man. So, You understand now? Great! It would be nice of you to review... Not forcing, but it would be nice... Anyways, THANK YOU VERY MUCH, yuchi1994 , for reviewing, favoriting this story AND me! Love ya ^^ On with the story, before I start to talk waay too much. I will not leave A/N behind the story, only before. I'm too lazy to do the after-chapter-Author's-Note. See what I mean? _**

****The Snowflake City, Part 2

_" Shut the door and take a seat. " He ordered kindly. The child nodded to this and turned around to close the door. His yukata-like costume wrinkled a bit, but he didn't care. He sat down, next to the red headed, mean man and the really long, black haired, who looked mean. He was very nervous, thinking what they would say._

" I'm Kondou Isami, Captain of the Shinsengumi. " The boss-like man, with surprising short, upstanding, darker shade of brown hair, said. He had very kind brown eyes, even though he looked rough.

" Sannan-kun here is my First Sergeant. " He nodded to the man with pretty long black hair and glasses, not hiding his light brown eyes.

" And Toshi, excuse me, Hijikata Toshizou is the- "

" Kondou-san! Why are you introducing everyone? " The one called Hijikata, beautiful man with really long black hair and purple eyes, asked.

" S-Something wrong with that? " The short haired, boss-like man, Kondou, shuttered.

" There is no need to introduce ourselves to someone we're going to interrogate. " The huge guy, Shinpachi, said to him.

" It's just like Kondou-ossan to be prim and proper. " The other man earlier, Sano, said back.

" Now, then, let's get to business. First, I would like you to recount what happened last night, Saitou-kun. " Kondou cleared his throat and said.

" Last night some failed soldiers skirmished with some infidel rounin. We took care of them, but this kid saw everything. " Saitou said, nodding his head towards the little kid.

" According to Souji, this kid was helping the punks. " Shinpachi said. The little kid looked more scared he ever had been. He was shaking his head to say no. Then, he proceeded to take something out of his pocket. He put piece of some old, and probably moldy, bread on the floor.

" So, they saved you from the rounin? " Sano asked. The kid nodded feverishly.

" In other words, this kid saw our soldiers kill off those rounin. " The kid stopped nodding, looking at Shinpachi obviously scared.

" Your eyes say everything. That's not a bad trait in and of itself, but… " Sano said to the little kid, increasing his horror.

" Let's just kill him. That's the best way to keep him quiet. " The rusty headed man said, scaring the shit out of the little child even more.

' **GODDAMNIT! CAN'T THEY JUST SHUT UP AND LET US GO? MOTHER FUCKERS! I AIN'T GOING DOWN! ' **

The little child heard someone yell.

' _W-who said t-that? ' _ He thinked.

' **YOU DID! Or actually, me it was, but ANYWAYS! THEY ARE RUDE BITCHES! ' **The voice in the little kid's head said again. Or, actually, shouted.

" Watch your mouth! We can't go around killing civilians! " The boss-like man shouted to the rusty head.

" You don't have to glare. I was just joking. " The rusty head continued.

" There is a time and place for joking around. " The beautiful man with long, blue-ish violet hair, said. The child looked absolutely helpless. He looked at everyone in the room, thinking they were ready to kill him anytime.

' **RUN FOR IT! ' **The voice in his head said.

' _I CAN'T! My legs won't carry for long, because of my disease. ' _ He thinked back.

' **AH, GODDAMNIT! Okay, this might feel weird, but I need you to trust me. I will take over you. I'm more powerful. ' **The voice in his head said. For some odd reason, the boy thinked that he could trust the voice inside of his head.

' **Okay, listen now. I need you to repeat these steps as steady as you can. Are you ready? Good. **

**First, I need you to close your eyes, and just relax. Then, think back the time you last time saw your blood. Then, bite your thumb so hard that you can. DO IT NOW! ' **Even though the child was confused, he continued to do so.

He closed his eyes, making others stare him in wonder. He relaxed his muscles, creating even more confused stares from the men in the room. Suddenly, he lifted his hand, and bit the thumb of his left hand so hard, it bleed, badly.

" OI! "

' **Takeover Demon. ' ** The kid felt like his _soul_ was being pushed to his mind, and he actually allowed it.

The others saw, how the kid's face was turning into a smirk.

" **Hello, everyone. I'm going to just get my way out of here, and no one shall be hurt on the mission I got. You gotta just let this kid go on her own. " **The kid had opened his eyes, showing instead of emerald green eyes, bloody red eyes, with three tomoes surrounding the pupil.

" W-What are you? " The boss-like man, Kondou, asked the kid with bloody eyes. He smirked.

" **I'm your worst nightmare. Along with some other demons, I live in this little kid's mind. An- AH! NO! – " **The kid fell down to the floor, paling even more, even though he was pale in the begging already.

" He's burning up! " Heisuke, the fastest one, felt the child's slightly big forehead.

' **Goddamnit! YOU NEED TO WAKE UP! ' **The voice from before said, shaking the kid in his mind.

" Whaa? " Came a hoarse and quiet voice, from the kid.


End file.
